


Spacedogs- #JustFuckMeUp

by TaeAelin



Series: Adam and Nigel [8]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannigram AU - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: A series of one-shots, Banter, Biting, Coming Untouched, Docking, Fluff and Smut, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, JustFuckMeUp, Language Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Tender Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeAelin/pseuds/TaeAelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The lights were all out, darkness spilling from Nigel’s office like blood on a blotting strip, soaking beneath Adam’s footsteps.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I thought I’d find you here.”</em>
</p>
<p>1. Good to be bad (roleplay + oral sex) | 2. Something borrowed, something new (docking + multiple orgasms) | 3. How do I get you alone (masturbation + coming untouched) | 4. All mine (rough play + biting) | 5. Induction (A/B/O universe + first meetings) | 6. His and His (mpreg + sympathetic pregnancy symptoms) | 7. Heaven Sent (Angels and Demons) | 8. Kobayashi Maru (Star Trek- Starfleet Academy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good to be bad (roleplay + oral sex)

**Author's Note:**

> A handful of one-shots for kinks/tropes I haven’t taken a swing at before! c: 
> 
> Tags all apply to individual chapters separately- more to be added throughout the week! I hope you enjoy, thank you so much for reading, and happy kink fest!! *^^*

Nigel clicked the door closed behind him, slipping the keycard back into his wallet. A single lamp glowed by the bedside, casting the room in winding streaks of amber and dust. Adam stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing a well-cut suit, shirt sharp enough to choke.

“I thought we had an arrangement, Nigel.”

Nigel stared at him, the wallet slipping from his hand. It hit the carpet with a soft thud. Nigel barely noticed.

“Or, shall I be more direct? I believe the terms of our contract are at an end, and a renegotiation is in order.”

Nigel tried to swallow, raising a fist to cough as he almost choked instead. Adam stood still and grounded, blue eyes carving beneath his skin. Nigel could feel himself hardening at the sheer unexpectedness of it. Adam’s deepening calm gave nothing away. Nigel hitched an eyebrow.

“And what are you bringing to the table, might I ask?”

“Loyalty. Protection. Income. _My good favour_ ,” Adam responded, as if he reeled off the list every second day.

“In return for?”

“Two containers, monthly.” Adam leant back on the desk, bland. “Plus the usual guarantees. No third parties. No loose ends.”

Nigel snorted a laugh, about to tell him he was out of his fucking mind, else he’d been sampling the goods himself. Then he remembered it was still Adam he was speaking to, and felt strangely impressed.

“I see you find me unreasonable.” Adam gave an easy shrug of his shoulders, glancing at his wristwatch as if expecting a second client. “However. I _did_ say this was a negotiation.”

“I’ll name the terms,” Nigel murmured, pacing free of the snare. “You agree to them, or you don’t. End of story.”

“It’ll be a rather short story, unless I hear them soon.” Adam gave an indiscernible frown, pouring out a glass of vodka.

“One container, quarterly. We’re running a city, not the fucking EU.”

Adam gave a low laugh, fond. He took a sip of the spirit. When he looked up, his eyes were cold.

“It seems it is _you_ , Nigel, who has no idea _what_ I am doing, or even who I am.”

Nigel’s eyes traced over the sparkling crystal, Adam’s mouth still wet from the liquor. Adam sucked his tongue over his bottom lip, flesh blushing pink at the graze of his teeth. Nigel’s pulse bit coarse, adrenaline curled at his stomach.

“And what makes you say that?”

Adam smiled, a silky twitch of a thing.

“If you did,” he extended his arm to the taller man, fingers loose, palm uncurled, “you wouldn’t be here.”

Nigel stepped into the abyss, rougher hand twining into Adam’s. He wanted to kiss him breathless, drink him from the seams, hold him until they collapsed untamed. Adam simply brushed a kiss to his knuckles, an invitation. Nigel caged his free hand through Adam’s belt.

“Believe me,” he chuckled, “caution isn’t my strong suit.”

Adam’s zip gave an inviting whine, his briefs already tented and damp. Nigel lowered himself to his knees, breathing warm over the cotton. Hands gripped at Adam’s hips, he felt the smaller man tremble as he raked back the elastic waistband with his teeth, cock bouncing taut against his stomach. Nigel usually took it slow, savouring each twitch and groan. But Adam had wound him up past diplomacy, and he ached to feel Adam’s length pushing against his throat, the reckless, salty taste of his mouth filled whole.

Tongue wet and urging, he kissed and swallowed against Adam’s dripping slit, unable to keep back a growl as he felt the man buckle. Sucking a breath through his teeth, Adam ledged his buttocks against the desk, hands gripped at the glass edges for support. Nigel kept his jaw firm and relentless, sliding his lips over the bloom of Adam’s ridge, the beautiful, musky scent of his angel clawing at his windpipe.

“Mm-mmngh-!” Adam clutched his shoulder, desperate and shaking, biting his lip to bleed. He could usually last far longer, and they both knew it. Nigel’s eyes sparkled with nebulous delight as he gazed upward, Adam raw and sweating and utterly godfuckingly undone.

Adam gave an inhuman cry, and Nigel felt a rush of heat against the clench of his throat, sweet and viscid, spilling and erupting with each contraction. He devoured the milky substance, nostrils flared and eyes flinched, his own cock seeped and straining as he reared up from his knees. Panting and shuddering, Adam collapsed his spine against the desk, pulling Nigel on top of him. Nigel wasn’t exactly sure the glass was going to hold.

...but caution had never been his strong suit.

“Wh..what,” Adam sniffled, fumbling for the glass of vodka. He offered it to Nigel, who found the caustic liquor ever more succulent with a twist of Adam’s cum. “What was that?”

“My terms, darling.” Nigel traced his tongue over his teeth, sublime.

Slowly, Adam brimmed to a smile, straightening up as he got back into character.

“In that case…” Adam kissed the ink at Nigel’s neck, his skin prickling at the touch. He sketched his hand down the scar at Nigel’s torso, fingers following toward his belt. “I shall have to set my own.”

-


	2. Something borrowed, something new (docking + multiple orgasms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Nigel?”_
> 
> _Nigel scraped a kiss to Adam’s throat, the spot just above his collarbone that always made him shiver._
> 
> _“Mhm?”_
> 
> _Nigel’s hands were tender at his back, rough fingers toying along the arch of his spine._
> 
> _“May I try something?”_

Adam liked being the one to wake up first. He liked the way Nigel’s body sprawled limp and everywhere, head gouged heavy into Adam’s pillow, mouth soft and jaw rough. The moment when Nigel’s eyes fluttered vaguely ajar, and he would give a blurry smile, arms untangled to pin Adam further into the blankets. He liked being the one to lean in for a kiss, and how Nigel would make some apologetic moan, like he should’ve brushed his teeth, or at least sipped some water. Adam didn’t mind. Waking up next to someone wasn’t about being all neat and perfect. It was warm and it was messy, and it made him feel comfortable and secure.

Nigel nuzzled into his neck, making that growling noise that as good as guaranteed it would be another hour before breakfast. Adam could feel Nigel’s cock stiffening against his inner thigh, his own pressing the graze of hair spindling down from Nigel’s bellybutton. Hand navigating the twine of their legs, Adam gently stroked his thumb to Nigel’s head, tracing his slick around the swiftly kindling ridge. Nigel curled his body toward Adam, a low hiss of an inhale as Adam cradled the rest of his palm around the length of it, slippery with his arousal.

Adam hesitated, cock twitching and weeping against Nigel’s abdomen.

“Nigel?”

Nigel scraped a kiss to Adam’s throat, the spot just above his collarbone that always made him shiver.

“Mhm?”

Nigel’s hands were tender at his back, rough fingers toying along the arch of his spine.

“May I try something?”

Adam’s voice came at a whisper, caught between the thrill of the idea, and the somewhat unusual application of it.

“‘Course, baby,” Nigel mumbled, turning into the pillow to clear his throat. Blinking, he gave Adam a curious smile. “Anything.”

Slowly, the corners of Adam’s lips pinched to a shy grin. He loved it when Nigel gave him that look. It was the look that said _you didn’t have to ask_ , even though they both always liked to.

Shuffling further under the blanket, Adam repositioned his hips to line up with Nigel’s, calves meshed and sweaty in expectation. Throbbing with nervous excitement, Adam’s hand felt unsteady as he gripped his cock, then brought their slits to slide together, beading and flushed. Nigel gave a groan of encouragement, stomach momentarily clenched at the sensation. Adam curled and splayed his toes, the slip of Nigel’s precum all delicate and teasing at his most sensitive opening. Then, carefully, he massaged the lubrication further down Nigel’s shaft, to the jut where his foreskin curtained beneath the pout of his head.

“Nm… fuck...” Nigel’s body gave an involuntary tremor as Adam’s palm glided with increasing pressure, yielding and smoothing his foreskin in turn.

Adam chafed a kiss to Nigel’s chest, hairs tickling his nose and cheeks as he exhaled deep. Glazed wet with the leak of their cocks, Nigel’s foreskin was elastic enough to hug over Adam’s head in entirety. Nigel made an incoherent noise, something desperate and strangled, fingers all shaky as his concentration muddied to want.

“I can feel myself inside you,” Adam whispered, gently rutting his hand over the envelope of flesh. His cock veered swollen beneath the satiny hem, slits pushed and seeping.

“Oh god, Adam…” Nigel gritted his teeth, the statement alone near pulling him under.

The increased heat and friction was spiking tendrils of warning through Adam’s veins, the unfamiliar experience carrying him past mediation before he could temper it.

“I’m almost there,” he whimpered, euphoric and guilty at once.

“Come all over me, angel,” Nigel managed, the halting tone telling Adam he was hardly far behind.

Adam muffled an aching shout against Nigel’s shoulder, a pulse of cum drenching feverish beneath the span of Nigel’s foreskin. The stars had only just cleared from his vision when a second contraction pitched him into Nigel’s chest, cum rushing between their cocks with unexpected force, splattering over the bedsheets and Nigel’s thighs without aim or control. Hand still gripped to Nigel in surprise, Adam gulped a mouthful of air, another surge of pleasure welling at the base of his length. Eyes wide with disbelief, he trembled before jerking forward, near doubled at the waist as ribbons of sticky white coated his palm, painting Nigel’s stomach and dripping into the mattress.

Panting and reeling, Adam felt Nigel’s arms close around him, hugging the soak of their bodies to one. He was utterly spent, softening whilst his heartbeat raced.

“That was different,” Adam choked, words and limbs shuddering with the effort. Nigel’s cock was still viciously flexed against his side, and he fumbled to grip it, hands not quite doing as he said. Nigel steadied him, shaking his head and nudging an adoring kiss to Adam’s lower lip instead.

“That was perfect,” he murmured.

-


	3. How do I get you alone (masturbation + coming untouched)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nigel had paused mid-step in the doorway, mouth hung slightly ajar. He was still in his suit, belt half unravelled and tie pulled untidy from his collar. His oxfords were left strewn behind him, socks dampening on the dewy tiles._
> 
> _“Don’t stop?” he whispered._

Like the hotel, the bathroom left nothing spared, even less to the imagination. The floors were a luxurious cream tile, walls charcoal, deep and stone. The towels hung thick and folded tight, lime and cedarwood soaps waiting to be unwrapped. The shower was floor to ceiling glass. In place of the spray-jet nozzle Adam was used to at home, a steel cube hovered above the space. The fixture was called a _rain-shower_ , and, along with the sweeping urban nightscape and Michelin-starred room service, was one of the business-trip luxuries Nigel had promised was worth trying twice.

Standing on the bathmat in his robe and slippers, Adam couldn’t help wish they were trying it together. Nigel was, however, running late from his meeting, which could mean anything between drinks and dawn. Adam’s muscles still felt incredibly stiff from the flight, and he didn’t think Nigel would appreciate him calling the in-house masseuse, no matter how remedial. Instead, he poked at the control unit next to the shower, setting the temperature to a balmy 38 degrees centigrade, the pressure to ‘torrential’.

Adam stepped under the water, exhaling as the steam and wetness unfolded above. Closing his eyes, he leant his scalp against the cool surface behind, opening his mouth as the droplets leaked over his cheekbones and lips. The sensation was whole and unmetered, breath fogged and mirrors washed white. The sound of the spray hitting the tiles lulled his senses as much as the warmth soothed his limbs, stirring him to a vague sense of euphoria. Adam looked down.

… _oh._

Sucking heavy at the air, he traced his palm against his cock, grip closing smooth around the swollen glans. With a slow bending of his wrist, he let his fist travel over the glistening ridge, tugging gently at the velvety skin below. Feeling his length firm to his teasing touches, Adam sank his spine against the shower wall, speeding his pace in time with the quickening of his heartbeat. He allowed himself an indulgent moan, the echo of it humming low in the saturated chamber. Imagining their evening previous, Adam could almost taste Nigel on his lips. His cigarettes and citrus-spice, teeth too sharp as they pulled away, the wash of cum that had splattered over his chin, and how Nigel didn’t mind kissing him when he was still a mess like that.

Adam opened his eyes.

Nigel had paused mid-step in the doorway, mouth hung slightly ajar. He was still in his suit, belt half unravelled and tie pulled untidy from his collar. His oxfords were left strewn behind him, socks dampening on the dewy tiles.

“Don’t stop?” he whispered, voice catching husky in his throat.

Angling his body to face him, Adam nudged open the glass with a toe, massaging his beading slit against the contour of his knuckle. Eyes hungry and lips curved soft, Nigel didn’t care to remove a single item of clothing before joining him under the sweltering downpour. Biting into his thoughts, Adam stroked himself fervid, breath coming in shivers and halting gasps. Nigel slouched uneven against the wall opposite, cock pulling taut on his drenched suit trousers. Adam flicked him a wanting smile, his abdomen contracting as a throb of pleasure pricked beneath his hull.

“I’m close,” he murmured.

Nigel’s mouth twitched to a snarl, his own chest rising and falling as he fought some kind of exquisite carnage, hands wrought against the glass for support.

“Kiss me…” Adam could barely choke the words out, viciously rutting into his clenched fist.

Nigel licked into his mouth, fingers caged through Adam’s hair, panting and hissing as they crashed through the brink. Adam let out a rough, guttural cry, cum spurting between his fingers in sinewy threads, carving the soak of Nigel’s shirt. Only a second behind, Nigel’s eyes widened in surprise before his body collapsed in shuddering exertions, bowing against Adam’s frame for support. His free hand clutched erratic to the upper leg of his pants, his glance shaded incredulous.

One hand still gripped around his twitching cock, Adam wrapped the opposite around Nigel’s neck, mumbled affections slurred into breathless laughter. Whilst he had come hard enough to feel lightheaded, Nigel could barely stand up.

“Fucking hell,” Nigel growled, attempting to straighten and promptly melting back against Adam’s hold.

“Definitely worth trying twice,” Adam grinned.

-


	4. All Mine (rough play + biting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nigel dipped his arms round the small of Adam’s back, wrenching his shirt free with no degree of gentleness. It reminded Adam of something he’d wanted to voice for a while, but hadn’t quite known how to start._
> 
> _“I enjoy it when you’re a bit rough with me...”_

The lights were all out, darkness spilling from Nigel’s office like blood on a blotting strip, soaking beneath Adam’s footsteps.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Adam’s voice was gentle, the central keycard swinging from his fingers as Nigel hedged the question with his eyes. The glow of the city reflected behind him, tearing strips of neon against the white of his shirt.

“I’m sorry, gorgeous,” he murmured, shadows flickering in the line of his stare. “I just can’t figure this one out.”

Adam’s gaze travelled to the scattered charts, numbers dipping and soaring in turn, twisting to things sanguine and dangerous.

“Want me to take a second look?” Adam said softly, toeing the figures with the tip of his oxford.

“Ugh. No.” Nigel’s patience was already at an end, and he slouched into Adam’s embrace instead. “Appreciate the offer though.”

Adam rocked him from side to side whilst Nigel yawned. They would fix the problem tomorrow. They always did.

“You haven’t visited this branch yet,” Nigel mumbled, thoughtful. Adam was staring over his shoulder. The pulse of the city was entrancing, the high-rise seeming to float amongst the fog and stars.

“It’s stunning,” Adam whispered. In truth, wall-to-wall windows made him slightly anxious and giddy during the day. At night however, he felt nothing less than transported to another world. He blinked into Nigel’s eyes, then smiled. The sensation was much the same.

Nigel brushed against his ear, skimming a hand over Adam’s tailored trousers. The neatly aligned seams had tented out of shape with his erection, and Adam scrunched his nose, culpable.

“Sorry. Let’s get home.”

Nigel raised an eyebrow, amused. He already appeared slightly less tired. Adam sank his palm below Nigel’s belt.

 _Definitely_ less tired.

Adam took both hands to Nigel’s collar, fingers raked beneath the starch as they kissed. Nigel dipped his arms round the small of Adam’s back, wrenching his shirt free with no degree of gentleness. It reminded Adam of something he’d wanted to voice for a while, but hadn’t quite known how to start.

“I enjoy it when you’re a bit rough with me...”

Nigel glanced up, his face crumpled with alarm. His hands had suspended mid-air, slack as if he’d just dropped something.

“I’m _rough_ with you?”

Adam quickly rubbed between his shoulders, trying to be reassuring whilst giving himself time to restructure the thought.

“No, no, maybe rough is the wrong word. When you’re… passionate with me.” Adam gave a hopeful smile. “When you want me here and you want me now, and I can tell because it’s almost like you can’t hold back, from, um, being in love with me.”

Now Nigel just looked confused. Adam cleared his throat.

“What I’m trying to say,” he swallowed. “Is, that I would love for you to fuck me against that window like tomorrow will never come.”

Slowly, Nigel snagged his tongue over a pointed canine, upper lip hitching back in desire.

“ _Inima mea îţi aparţine_ ,” he growled, calloused hands closing around Adam’s upper arms. Despite the vicious lilt, Adam recognised the words.

_My heart belongs to you._

Eyes narrowed as his grip tightened, Nigel dragged a step backwards, Adam supple in tow. He steeped an eyebrow, face hard and broken in the dim. Adam blushed, then nodded.

Nigel glared down at him, and for a moment Adam thought he _wouldn’t_. But then, savage as if his mouth were blood and oxygen, Nigel kissed him without remorse, all edged and bruising and longing. A moan of pleasure fluttering at his chest, Adam forced back, tongue grazed to Nigel’s throat, lips flushed and stinging as he made no effort to avoid Nigel’s teeth.

...Which gave him another idea.

“ _Vreau sa simt dintii_ …” Adam murmured, words smudged against Nigel’s mouth. He’d tripped over the consonants, but Nigel’s eyes clouded with yearning nonetheless. Traversing the artery at Adam’s neck, Nigel scraped his jaw over his collarbone, then licked his fangs around Adam’s areola. Nipple swelling pert beneath the bite, Adam clung to him, whetted at the needling pressure of it. He gasped as Nigel pulled away, only to pin him taut against the soundproof glass.

Nigel sucked a breath. “ _Tu ești totul pentru mine_...”

The tone rendered low and coarse, and Adam had to shake his head to indicate he needed a translation. Nigel breathed it into his curls, kissing soft.

“ _You are my everything._ ”

Adam brimmed to a smile. His tie unravelled to the ground, Nigel’s fingers snagged between the fastenings of his shirt. As Adam wrestled with his belt and trousers, Nigel ripped the material open, the tidy line of buttons springing and bouncing under the furniture. Adam looked up in astonishment. Nigel gave a somewhat sheepish grin.

“Too much?”

“Keep going,” Adam winked, abandoning his unbuckling and playfully surrendering both hands against the window. In a single, swift movement, Adam found his briefs tangled around his ankles, the glass cool and firm at his spine. Nigel flickered a smile, lacing his fingers with Adam’s precum.

“ _Ia-mă din spate_ ,” Adam tried, purring husky. Nigel gave him a strange squint. “Uh… _take me from behind,_ ” Adam corrected, turning around to brace his palms against the window.

Teeth feathered along the nape of his neck, Nigel coiled his body to the arch of Adam’s, easing two fingers inside his hole then kneading back and forth. Adam reeled heady at the touch, clenching and unclenching his muscle to help stretch himself. When he was pliant enough for three, Adam snaked a hand for Nigel’s cock, canting his hips in need. The first push was slow, not all the way in. The second tethered him until his calves weakened, sips of air torn thick.

“ _Mai greu! Mai repede!_ ” Adam yelled, which made Nigel snarl and chuckle at once. Adam’s exhale fogged the glass as Nigel plunged deep against his prostate, knees bent and rearing from angling himself to the smaller man’s position.

Nigel wrought his hand around Adam’s waist, finding his cock and driving it into his clenched fist. Eyes swimming and legs buckling, Adam felt the surge of Nigel’s heat fill him whole, spilling over his buttocks as their shouts throttled to one. Adam’s orgasm lashed white and viscous over the window, painting the canvas of the city in waves and milky droplets.

Breathless and trembling, Adam ran his fingers over Nigel’s reflection beside him. “ _Tu ești iubirea vieţii mele_ …”

As Nigel stared, Adam spluttered to a hopeless giggle.

“Really? My Romanian’s that bad?”

Nigel curved to a crooked grin, slowly shaking his head.

“Trying to think of something half as beautiful to say to you in English.”

Adam pulled him into a kiss, tender and clinging. He didn’t always need beautiful. But Nigel was all of that and more. In all that was spoken. In all that was unsaid.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inima mea îţi aparţine - my heart belongs to you  
> Vreau sa simt dintii - I want to feel your teeth  
> Tu ești totul pentru mine - you are my everything  
> Ia-mă din spate - take me back  
> Mai greu! Mai repede! - Harder! Faster!  
> Tu ești iubirea vieţii mele - you are the love of my life


	5. Induction (A/B/O universe + first meetings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O is a universe I haven’t attempted before, though I truly appreciate the lovely work of others! :D This is a tiny (silly!) non-explicit first meeting ficlet using some of those concepts, as a ‘try something new’ for the week. :0) ♥

Adam stood up as the man entered the room. He was taller than most, handshake firm and unforgiving. And…

Adam momentarily clenched his jaw, gaze wavering to his desk and back up again. The fact that he had noted it was unprofessional enough. The fact that his gut reaction had been _surprise_ made him wince with chagrin.

It was uncommon for an executive at that level to also be an Omega. But it shouldn’t be.

“So. Nigel.”

He sat down, Nigel’s CV already neatly lined-up in front of him. In truth, he’d already memorised the new employee’s relevant skills and work history, but it never hurt to have an excuse handy for when he struggled to make eye contact.

“This is all standard stuff, really. The usual Work, Health and Safety procedures. Me showing you where the fire exits are and so on.”

“I understand.” Nigel nodded.

It wasn’t curt, exactly, but Adam got the feeling he was as sparing with unnecessary words as he was facial expressions.

“Good.” Adam smiled as the clerk from Human Resources knocked on the door, briskly waving him in. “I’m just going to mark-off items as we go, and then we’ll both sign the list at the end, to confirm you’re aware of our policies.”

Nigel leant forward in his chair, wholly at ease. He didn’t seem concerned with making small-talk, a quality Adam occasionally wished the rest of senior management shared. Unclipping his fountain pen, Adam held out his hand for the freshly delivered documents, almost dropping them as soon as he read the first line.

“These are the wrong forms.” Adam got to his feet, forgetting to make his tone less blunt. “These are the old copies, I mean. We’ll need a stack of the revised issue, immediately.”

Frowning, the clerk peered at the paperwork, hastening out the door as soon as he saw the questions Adam was glaring at.

**Gen:** [   ] M  [   ] F   //   **Typ:** [   ] A  [   ] B  [   ] O

“My apologies.” Slightly thrown, Adam shuffled the offending documents between his fingertips. “Far less unnecessary red-tape in the new ones.”

“Not a problem.”

Nigel hadn’t batted an eyelid at the sight of the forms, however he did seem to pause for a second when Adam started vigorously shoving them through the shredder, the whirring and spitting of annihilated paper suddenly filling the quiet office space. Adam dusted off his hands, then poured Nigel a glass of Evian sparkling mineral water.

“Has anyone shown you our state-of-the art tea making facilities?”

Nigel swallowed the mouthful he’d taken, touching the back of his wrist to his lips.

“No.”

“Perfect.” Adam strode toward the door, slowing to politely hold it open for Nigel, then just as swiftly recounting the gesture, storming ahead himself. “There’s also a fridge, if you ever bring a sandwich.”

Blinking, Nigel gave another dip of his head, catching up alongside.

“That’s alright. Liquid detox. Can’t eat right now.”

Adam coughed into his sleeve, suddenly wishing he had brought the Evian.

“You’re in _what_ right now?” he choked.

“I’m in… protein shakes?” Nigel said, perplexed. Grabbing one of the plastic eco-cups from the bench, he poured Adam some water from the breakroom filter-tap.

“Oh gosh. Yes. Protein shakes! So am I!” Adam’s hands were unsteady as he accepted the cup. Nigel’s rich, curling accent wasn’t one he was familiar with. That was certainly the reason for his ridiculous error. And absolutely _nothing_ to do with the man’s scent, which seemed to trigger his senses in ways he hadn’t known existed, and messed with his filter like a jamming device. “I mean… not at the moment. But. Have. Done. They’re a real health kick.”

Adam cleared his throat, then commenced the most miserable demonstration of how to use the Nespresso machine he had carried out in his life. Even the coffee he made looked flat and lacklustre, and Adam was known for his sweeping fern-leaf flourishes using whipped milk. He moved to tip it down the sink.

“Mind if I drink that?” Nigel asked, his voice a bit softer. “Forgot to grab mine this morning.”

“Oh. Sure.”

Adam gave a tight smile as Nigel took a small sip, eyes creasing as if mulling over the taste.

“Well. It’ll get the job done.”

“Cheers.” Adam managed a laugh, his heart loosening the chokehold on his windpipe all the same.

He walked Nigel back to his office, bypassing all three emergency exits on-route. To his relief, the correct forms had been replaced on his desk, accompanied by a post-it note from one of the interns. Reading it, Adam reached for his briefcase.

“Nigel, I’m so incredibly sorry.”

Nigel placed down his coffee cup. To Adam’s surprise, he had actually finished it.

“It seems one of my clients has arrived unprecedentedly early. I’ll have to ask your direct supervisor to finish up with the rest of the welcome pack.”

Nigel held out his hand again, courteous.

“Of course. Thank you. I look forward to working with you.”

Adam stowed his laptop and a thin folder of reports within the case, too late realising he had accidentally packed Nigel’s CV alongside. He hesitated, then clipped it closed regardless. He reached back for Nigel’s hand.

“Welcome aboard.”

-


	6. His and His (mpreg + sympathetic pregnancy symptoms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another challenge-thingy that wouldn’t normally appear in my other works, but thought I’d venture into for the event- mpreg! *^^* I think this (might?) be a light squick for some, but I am neutral on it, and think in general I tend not to squick when I can see the feelsy or hurt-comfort angle :> totally totally okay if this is not your thing!<33

Adam looked in the mirror in dismay. In barely a week, he’d gone from being able to wear his pair of jeans that had always been a bit loose, to sweatpants, which were elastic but awfully daggy, and now, to hardly fitting his pyjama bottoms, even with the drawstring undone. They said one day he might notice a _pop_ , but this was more like he’d been filled up like a water balloon, and suddenly everything was heavy and awkward.

Out of options, Adam wriggled into the oversized jumper Darko had given him at his shower. Then, blinking at the motif of two smoking guns with _‘chaos in the making’_ lettered into the haze, frowned and turned it inside-out instead, the label poking up at the back. He sighed.

So much for looking sexy when Nigel got back from his business trip.

Wondering if he could stand to get around in his comfy home-socks as well, Adam quickly shoved them back into the drawer as he heard the click of the keycard, the bang of Nigel setting down his suitcase echoing through the apartment. For no good reason, Adam felt a surge of panic. Was _that_ the time? He’d meant to place an order for takeout delivery when Nigel had called from the airport. Adam wasn’t at all used to being disorganised and forgetful, and now his frustration was only matched by the feeling of guilt.

“Sweetheart?” Nigel swung round the corner looking for him, his smile falling as soon as he saw Adam’s expression. Rushing forward so fast that he almost tripped, Nigel pulled him into a fierce hug, letting up a fraction when Adam’s swollen stomach got in the way a shade more than before.

“I forgot to phone the restaurant!” Adam wailed, the coherent sentence he had planned about hormones and escalated emotions completely out the window. “I forgot to phone them and it takes at least an hour and you’ve just been on a plane all day and all night and there’s no dinner!”

“Angel, angel, stop…” Nigel rocked them from side to side, his hand rough and warm as he held Adam’s face to his shoulder. He sounded like he was about to cry too, which made Adam look up in despair, trying to wipe his eyes before he messed-up Nigel’s designer jacket. Nigel sniffled back down at him. Adam could feel himself smiling, then laughing as soon as Nigel smiled back.

“Oh god, we’re so _gross._ ” Adam gave a watery grin, seeing Nigel apparently had zero problem wiping his nose on the chaos-in-the-making sweater.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Nigel murmured, kissing below Adam’s eyes. One hand still holding him tight, the other he grazed over the stretch of Adam’s tummy, weighted and taut. “Every fucking second.”

“I know,” Adam whispered. In truth, the trip had been harder on Nigel than either of them had anticipated, and it had been Adam who’d comforted him with daily snapchats and long, silly stories from pre-natal yoga, the phone on loudspeaker whilst Nigel went to sleep.

“Want me to make us mac and cheese?” Adam grinned, watching Nigel’s palm trace over his abdomen.

“Huh. Maybe just some cereal.” Nigel shuddered, amused that he would even bring it up. Whilst Adam had found his tastes and cravings mostly unchanged throughout the pregnancy, Nigel had found himself strangely averse to foods that he’d never minded before, sometimes only discovering the fact after he’d already eaten them. And henceforth… swore never to eat them again.

“And, another update. All my clothes suddenly got smaller,” Adam mumbled, Nigel’s coarse fingers more soothing than all of the breathing, bath salts and herbal teas combined.

“Works for me.” Nigel winked, which made Adam laugh again. “Actually, half my suitcase is fancy late-stage stuff for you from London. Got a bit carried away.”

“ _Oh_ …” Adam blushed, trying to say thank you whilst Nigel was already waving any potential thank-you’s away. Poking his tongue out instead, Adam helped Nigel untangle from his work clothes, then reached into the drawer for his jeans.

Nigel shook his head.

Curious, Adam withdrew the only other item of clothing beside.

“ _These?”_

Adam was holding a threadbare pyjama set that Nigel hadn’t worn since before they’d moved into the apartment. And even that time, Adam was sure, had only been for giggles.

“And the socks please, darling.”

“ _Awful_ , Ni…”

But he pulled out two pairs all the same.

-


	7. Heaven Sent (Angels and Demons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth decides she wants to get back with Adam. Which would have been fine. If her new Guardian Angel didn’t show up instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for JustFuckMeUp week- one of my favourite tropes, Angels and Demons! ♥ Thank you so so much to @hannibalcreative and everyone who took the time to read, leave kudos or a comment on this fic, your generosity has meant the world to me, I feel like I am part of the most awesome team ever! Thank you again and I hope you enjoy! c:

Adam stared at the empty seat opposite. Then at his phone, blinking with the third new message that hour.

_ok, so SO sorry, honestly couldn’t get away from my editors haha! sorry to keep you waiting, I’ve left now so be there in 20._

Gingerly, Adam slurped at the edges of his latte. It was alright. It wasn’t like he had to be anywhere. The publishing house had to come first. And he was pleased for her.

Coffee still trembling in one hand, he reached for the sugar pour. It was just one talk. Maybe Beth was nervous too.

“Or maybe you’re making a huge fucking mistake.”

Adam let go of the cup.

“Jeepers!”

“ _-shit!_ ”

The man jerked aside as sugar and frothy milk splattered over the booth, Adam furiously grabbing a fistful of napkins in an effort to contain the damage.

“I’m so sorry!” he babbled. “You weren’t who I was expecting!”

The man narrowed his eyes, gave Adam a once-over, then reached for his smartphone.

“Wait. Should have checked this first. I am speaking to B. Buchwald, yes?”

“Er… no.” Adam crumpled the last of the soggy napkins into a pile, fidgeting with his shirt sleeves now that he couldn’t pretend to be absorbed in his drink. “That would be Beth Buchwald. I was supposed to meet her here for lunch. Except I arrived early, and she’s arriving really, _really_ late.”

The man blinked, then cleared his throat.

“Right. Fuck. I’ll be off then.”

He got up from the table, seeming to dissolve back into the queuing customers as quickly as he had emerged. Adam stared after him, chest tightening.

“Wait,” he said suddenly, trying to get to his feet. A few people glanced around, then returned to peering at the service counter. The man was gone. Miserable, Adam slumped back down, squeezing his eyes shut for just a second. The place was way too crowded. But it was Beth’s favourite.

“Yeah?”

Adam gave a small jolt as he realised the man was slouched over the seat opposite again, lighting up a cigarette as if he’d never left.

“Hi.” Adam swallowed, not quite having had time to plan what he was going to say. “Sorry. Um. I don’t mean to keep you. But. Beth’s only going to be another few minutes, if you wanted to wait? Or… I could sign for it, if that’s allowed. We’re good friends.”

The man hadn’t moved throughout Adam’s suggestion, ash falling from his cigarette onto his lap as he forgot to use the tray. Adam tried what he hoped was an encouraging smile, wondering if it was the courier’s first day on the job.

“I’m Adam, by the way,” he added. At this, the man’s expression seemed to change.

“Nigel…” he said slowly, then began to scroll through the text on his phone again. “Adam… Raki?”

“Yes,” said Adam, perplexed. These same-day delivery services really seemed to be stepping up their game.

“The ex.”

“Well. She’s my ex too.” Adam scrunched his nose, trying to catch a closer glimpse of the screen. Nigel’s mouth twitched at the corner.

“Can I get you a top-up there?”

Adam turned his attention to the server, wishing Nigel hadn’t chosen that exact moment to put his boots up on the cushions next to him. He’d already been sitting in the cafe for an hour without ordering anything substantial, and the line outside wasn’t getting any shorter.

“Yes, please.” He glanced at Nigel. “Maybe make it two? And. Um. Could we share some shoestring fries?”

Nigel raised an eyebrow, then gave an accommodating nod. The waitress laughed, not unkindly.

“Aw, I appreciate that, hon. But I don’t get off till evening. Maybe next time.”

Adam blushed as she walked away, wondering how he managed to effect such a misunderstanding. Nigel just looked amused.

“I think my nerves must be getting the better of me,” Adam admitted, checking his texts again. No new messages. “Beth’s been talking about possibly giving things another try. Which is all I’ve wanted since we broke up, actually. But, um, now that…”

Letting the thought trail to silence, Adam glared at his lap, embarrassed. It was one thing to have misgivings. It was another to blurt them out to a complete stranger, and he was sure he would’ve felt awful if Beth did the same. He cared about Beth. No. He _loved_ Beth. It didn’t matter if Beth always upset his schedule by being late, or preferred all the busy places, or gave FedEX the address of their lunch date instead of her office or house. Him and Beth were a team. They were the odd couple that everyone thought wouldn’t work, until they did. They were meant to be together.

Adam blinked up at Nigel. He was no longer slouching, or surveying his cellphone. He looked like he was listening, even after Adam had paused.

“Sorry,” Adam whispered, his throat as clenched as his stomach. “I’m just… not sure what I’m doing right now. Or, saying, apparently.”

Nigel seemed to be staring right through him, the line of his mouth wavering.

“You’re taking a second chance,” he said quietly. “Not everybody gets one.”

Adam couldn’t tell whether Nigel’s eyes had clouded over, or whether it was simply the effect of cigarette smoke forming an overwhelming fog around their table. Then he realised he was actually _meeting_ Nigel’s gaze, and, all of a sudden, the rest didn’t seem to matter.

“Adam! Hey! Hello! Uh, over here?”

Adam flinched in surprise, realising Beth must have been standing next to them for at least a few seconds.

“Beth. Hi, hi.” Adam got up to hug her, realising at the last minute that the gesture was causing her mouth to pinch in discomfort. He let go, feeling silly for not remembering the public-displays-of-affection thing. “I’m so glad you made it. And, also, this is-”

Adam turned back to the table. Nigel was nowhere in sight.

Expectant, Beth gave him a sad sort of smile.

“Your… seat?” Adam finished, confused. “I, um, ordered some fries, which should be coming soon. But there’s also the specials-”

“Oh, Adam-” Beth wrung her hands together. “I feel the _worst_ for doing this, but my editors put on a spread for our meeting! So, I’m totally stuffed, I’ll just grab a mineral water.”

“That’s okay, I don’t have to eat either,” Adam said brightly, relieved at the idea of leaving sooner rather than later. “Maybe we could take a walk instead?”

“Oh. Alright.”

There was something about her body language that Adam wasn’t quite sure matched her tone. Before he could figure out what it was, Beth shook her head.

“I mean, of course. That’s fine.”

Adam smiled, grateful. He left enough money on the table for his uneaten meal and coffee, then doubled it for a tip.

“Beth…” Adam took a last glance around as they headed for the door. “Were you expecting any packages today?”

“I… don’t think so?” Beth tried to squint where Adam was looking, finding nothing of note.

“But, did you call for anything?” Adam asked. Now that he thought about it… he didn’t actually recollect seeing Nigel holding any boxes or envelopes.

“No-oo?” Beth looked at him in despair, skirting some cyclists as they stepped onto the pavement. “I was _writing_ about calling something. But not anything that’s going to turn up. More like brainstorming for my next children’s novel.”

“Okay.” Adam sucked at his lower lip, not wanting to seem odd by pressing further questions. Nigel and his smartphone were clearly perfectly capable. And there were always _‘sorry we missed you’_ cards.

Beth fixed her hair as they walked, then tugged a notepad from her handbag.

“My rough draft so far, if you want to take a peek. I mean, very _very_ rough, though.”

Curious, Adam held out his hands. Of course he wanted to. He was always interested in Beth’s work.

“These sketches are so great,” Adam murmured, gently thumbing through the pages. “What’s the book going to be called?”

“It keeps changing,” Beth laughed. “Maybe, _Angels in New York._ ”

Adam stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

“I know. I get it. You don’t like it.” Beth gave a hopeless shrug. “More nonsense fiction.”

“That’s not what I think of fiction,” Adam mumbled, for once wishing Beth would stop assuming his opinion didn’t have the capacity to change. “I was just considering how someone might order one.”

It was Beth’s turn to pause.

“ _Order_ one? You mean an angel?”

“Yes. In the book.” Adam confirmed.

Beth seemed to be checking whether Adam was making fun of her. When he stared sincerely back, she reached over to flip to the last page.

“You wish on a star,” she said softly. “Kind of got the idea from you.”

Adam smiled.

But Beth had already looked away.

“…though, I guess you’ve never done that, huh?”

Slowly, Adam shook his head. It was only a few more hours till nightfall. And behind them, the coffee shop was almost out of sight.

“Not yet.”

-


	8. Kobayashi Maru (Starfleet Academy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nigel cursed, not bothering to curb his temper. He looked like a fucking twelve year old, spoke like a fucking Vulcan, and, since he wasn’t fucking Darko, didn’t have the fucking codes they needed to cheat the fucking thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So. I was a bit torn on whether I might add one or two more snippets to this series, on the (very very infrequent! ^^;;) occasions when I write something explicit, or a first meeting AU. So… quietly placing this here for now and dedicating to everyone who took part in JFMU and made the event (and the whole fandom, really!) so completely supportive and amazing! <3 Already looking forward to cheering everyone on in all the events to come! :D

“Training bridge.”

Nigel snapped the instruction as the turbolift closed. A hand darted between the doors at the very last second, causing them to spring back ajar. The stranger didn’t acknowledge him on stepping inside, instead addressing the computer in a calm monotone.

“Training bridge.”

Nigel narrowed his eyes. Fourth year cadet, command track. Same as him. Except, there was only one test scheduled on the training bridge that morning, and this definitely wasn’t his assigned co-pilot.

“Where’s Darko?”

“Declared medically unfit until further notice,” the cadet answered, unmoved. “Another case of lungworm, I’m afraid. My name is Adam Raki, your team’s substitute for the examination.”

Nigel cursed, not bothering to curb his temper. He looked like a fucking twelve year old, spoke like a fucking Vulcan, and, since he wasn’t fucking Darko, didn’t have the fucking codes they needed to cheat the fucking thing.

“My fields of study are astrophysics and advanced theoretical physics,” Adam continued, still addressing the wall. “My additional training and expertise should therefore counterbalance the unforeseen absence of Darko, who it is expected you would have prepared a test strategy with. You are Nigel Vilkas?”

Nigel gave a terse nod, upper lip curling in irritation. No amount of astrophysics was going to make up for the fact he was barely cutting the grade as it was. Without a near-perfect score, he’d be back for summer session instead of on ship-placement.

“We can’t postpone? There isn’t a hypospray for fucking lungworm yet?”

“That would not be up to me, Nigel, I am not your exam coordinator. I also do not have a medical background, however I believe it is common knowledge that there is no instantaneous cure for-”

“Alright, alright-” Nigel held up both hands, Adam falling silent. “No raincheck. No quick-fix. Got it.”

He slouched against the fibreglass surface, arms crossed. Repeating a unit wasn’t always a dead-end in the academy. Hadn’t one of the most famous captains in the fleet taken this same test three times before passing? Nigel frowned, trying to recall the story. Adam- _I’m-not-your-exam-coordinator_ -Raki would probably know. He scowled across the turbolift in time to catch the smaller student trying a smile.

That was when the lights went out.

Nigel blinked, then reached for the panel. The emergency globe should’ve come on automatically. When his attempts with the manual intercom didn’t work, he noticed the mechanism no longer seemed to be humming either. They’d come to a complete stop.

“Well. Nothing like some last minute prep-time.” Nigel rolled his eyes in the dark, directing his sarcasm in Adam’s general direction. “How many mission simulation hours have you clocked-in anyway?”

There was a brief pause.

“Nine-hundred and seventeen,” came the answer, a fraction quieter than before. “And four minutes.”

Nigel raised an eyebrow, then remembered the kid couldn’t see him.

“Well.” He sucked his tongue over his teeth. “Thank fuck for the four minutes huh?”

Across the lift, he heard Adam shuffle and rearrange himself, and something that sounded a lot like his elbow accidentally banging into the wall.

“If you are attempting to make a joke, Nigel, I apologise for not being in a position to appreciate the humour of it right now.”

“ _Attempting_ , probably being the key factor,” Nigel smirked. Adam gave a shaky laugh.

“Yes. Well.”

Nigel banged a fist into the panel again. There wasn’t even any static on the internal channels.

“You didn’t happen to bring a communicator with you?” he tried, resisting the urge to take a slightly more physical approach with the doors.

“Communicators are not permitted in a test environment,” Adam murmured. He took a slow breath in the silence that followed. “Starfleet regulation six-two-eight.”

“Worth a shot.” Nigel paced up and down the wall, pulling at his cadet uniform where it pinched at the collar. Adam cleared his throat, the effort hardly louder than if they’d been at opposite ends of a phaser range.

“On this occasion, however, I am beginning to wish it were one I perhaps overlooked.”

Nigel chuckled. Then, before he could stop himself, paused. “Hey. You… doing okay over there?”

“Yes,” came the swift reply.

“Right.” Nigel shoved his hands into his pockets. It wouldn’t take engineering long to get reserve power back up and functioning. Best case scenario… the simulator might be on the fritz too.

“Nigel…?”

The voice sounded uncertain, like he wasn’t completely sure anyone would answer.

“Yeah?”

Nigel tried to make his own voice a bit softer, none too thrilled when the result fell somewhere between pissed-off and half-asleep.

“Can you… keep talking to me?”

Exhaling, Nigel tapped the heel of his boot on the surface behind. Damned if he knew what to say in a situation like this. Reading people had always been his ace. _Helping_ people…

“It’s not the enclosed space, or the blackout,” Adam wavered, taking another gulp of air. “It’s… things not going to plan. Not knowing what’s coming next.” He tried his best to stop trembling. “Pretty inconvenient if you want a career exploring new and uncharted galaxies, yes?”

Nigel felt his mouth pull to a smile.

“I dunno, Adam…” he squinted toward Adam’s corner. “I’d take you on an actual mission over me, that’s for sure.”

There was a brief sniffle, then the repetitive sound of Adam moving around again.

“Why?”

“Because this semester’s fucking killing me?” Nigel sighed, leaning the back of his head against the wall. “Because I pretty much got accepted into the program on a fluke? Because the only way I was going to pass this test today, is if I used an override code? Take your pick.”

He regretted it, even more so when Adam didn’t answer.

“Er... sorry,” Nigel ventured. “Maybe scratch that last one.”

“It’s not a test you can pass…” Adam finally managed. As much as Nigel didn’t want to admit it, hearing Adam’s voice untangle from his windpipe went a long way to easing his own pulse. “It’s a Kobayashi Maru. A no-win scenario. Its purpose is to explore how participants deal with fear.”

“I’m hardly going to experience fear in the middle of Starfleet headquarters,” Nigel snorted.

“Except your daily and very real fear of failure,” Adam said solemnly. “Or worse, coming second.”

Nigel exhaled into the shadows. He wondered if Adam was looking back.

“I liked you better when you were freaking out about the lift.”

“Your compliments are about on-par with your jokes, you know.”

Nigel gave a crooked grin, then shook his head.

“I know how you got accepted to Starfleet,” Adam hesitated. “And, I know it was outside regulation. But it wasn’t a fluke. Starfleet doesn’t do flukes. They might have taken a chance. But it wasn’t an accident.”

Adam’s voice sounded a lot closer as Nigel dropped his chin to his chest. He twitched a hand as if to reach for him, catching himself just in time.

“How d’you find that out anyhow?” he muttered. “Didn’t think anyone else was there.”

“They weren’t. I… looked into it.” Adam replied, tentative. When Nigel didn’t seem all that surprised by the fact, he went on. “I researched your file this morning.”

“And you still turned up.” Nigel forced a laugh.

“Not exactly,” Adam said softly. “I didn’t have to. I... requested to be your replacement.”

Nigel turned to him.

“It doesn’t matter what happens in the test,” Adam whispered. “You’re here because you already made it through the no-win scenario. And you didn’t cheat.”

Nigel was still peering at him when the lights flickered back on, a low whirring noise indicating they were moving again. They both stood still as the turbolift announced their arrival, neither taking a step as the doors drew slowly back.

“You… ready?” Nigel heard himself say, not recognising the tone.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Adam gave a nervous grin, casting a glance to the simulator, the faulty lift, and then back to Nigel. “But I’ll take the chance.”

-


End file.
